Your Precious Someone
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (#05 of 50 Shinobi Themes) Most people think their more precious someone is the person they've decided to spend the rest of their lives with... until they have children.


**50 SHINOBI-THEMED CHALLENGE**

 **My own attempt at the 50 shinobi themes.**

* * *

 **05\. Your precious someone**

 **Most people think their most precious person is the person they've decided to spend the rest of their lives with... until they have children.**

* * *

It was well and truly odd. His Sakura-chan had been avoiding him for quite some time now, and he had to find out why. It was not like his wife to keep anything from him like she was, but a secret was being kept all the same, of that he could tell.

That was why he found himself on his wife's tail.

He had to find out what she was hiding, no matter how many missions he would have to turn down.

Besides, it's not like he'd be able to focus on any sort of mission whilst figuring his wife out.

It began when he was using all of his skill as the Uchiha Itachi, found in all black books across all the hidden village's lands, to stalk her, much like he would a target (though he had no intention of ending his wife's life).

She caught on, the devil.

Was he that predictable a shinobi? And if so, how had he survived so long?

No. It had to be that he was just predictable to her. She was always figuring him out. She knew him better than he knew even himself. That was why he had deemed her worthy of marriage.

No one would have survived in the shinobi world for as long as he had being caught as often as he was by his wife.

No one.

He had been caught by the pinkette so many times now, that she knew all of his hiding places. His next move was to have others tail her.

They were even worse than he was.

They could barely even compare to him when it came to their skills. She began stalking them, as though just for fun.

When his next step failed also, Uchiha Itachi decided he was at his final back-up plan.

He would openly ask to escort her wherever she would go.

She never asked why he was accompanying her, only accepted it.

The only times he did not accompany her were when she was due for an operation. He did not wish to go against hospital policy. Instead, he watched like a hawk from the viewing platform.

When she had to perform an exam on one of her patients was the one time he truly could not watch her. He waited outside for his sweet wife.

This went on for several more weeks, without any success as to finding the meaning behind his wife keeping her secrets.

One day, she requested he follow her into one of the exam rooms when he stopped outside the entryway.

He agreed and followed the beautiful jade-eyed woman.

Inside was the Hokage and all an exam room's medical equipment.

He did not ask, merely did as was requested of him.

"Are you ready, Sakura-chan?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai, Shisou," Sakura said before removing her pants and moving atop the exam table.

Itachi was confused beyond belief. Why was his wife declothing herself in front of their Hokage?

The Hokage pulled something that looked much like a wand from a table she had set up earlier and put some sort of gel on it.

"Have a seat, Itachi-chan," his confusing wife prompted, patting the seat beside her.

He was not one to disobey orders; especially from his terrifying wife.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Here we go," the Hokage said before Sakura curtly nodded and Tsunade pushed the wand into her student.

It was as though the Uchiha had been electrocuted, that's how quickly he stood.

"It's okay, my love," she consoled, taking his much larger hand in hers.

"What is it you are doing to my wife, Hokage-sama?" the dark-haired male questioned.

"If you give her a moment, you'll see, my love," his wife chided. Tsunade merely found it amusing that the Uchiha was as protective of her student as he was.

Tsunade pushed the wand further inside Itachi's wife and he tensed further. Sakura pulled him closer to her and reached over with her other arm, attempting to console him further.

"Itachi. I'm okay. Breathe," she instructed.

"Give me one more moment," Tsunade said before she turned the screen she had been looking at towards the husband and wife.

"Do you see that?" Tsunade pointed to one of the black and white splotches on the screen.

Itachi would never admit it, but he had to look hard at the screen to figure out what the Hokage was pointing out. He turned to his wife who was gazing expectantly back at him.

"Do you see it, 'Tachi-kun?"

He looked once more with Tsunade circling the subject matter and he finally saw the blob. It looked to be a small tad pole of some kind.

"Why is there a tad pole inside your body?" he queried.

The busty blonde merely burst out in laughter, whilst his beautiful wife's face fell in a way he knew she was not impressed.

"Itachi-chan."

He was definitely in trouble.

"Do you see the **baby** growing inside me showing on the screen?"

It took him a moment, but when Itachi realized what she was saying, he actually jumped up in excitement.

"This little creature is ours? Growing inside you? Inside your womb? How far along are you? Is he healthy? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? When are we able to meet him? What should we name him? Our parents must be freaking out! Do they even k ow? Can we tell them together?" he burst out.

The questions went on.

Tsunade was most shocked out of everyone. Itachi had only ever let his mother and Sakura see this side of him, and only on the rarest of occasions. To all else, he was the calm, collected and sophisticated Itachi who only ever spoke when what he wished to say needed to be said.

This must have been very hidden. Hell, he must have been extremely excited to hear that his wife was carrying his child.

After seeing this display, Tsunade knew without even a single doubt that Itachi absolutely loved her student and would love any children they had for as long as he lived.

Dakota was safe in the hands of this I Uchiha.

They had found their special someone. Even more so, their children would be that much more precious to them both.

"Sakura-chan?" Tsunade interrupted the Uchiha's excited ramblings and drew their attention back to her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Itachi answered, straightening up and remembering himself.

"Would you like to know the sex of your beautiful child?"

Itachi turned to Ask yea with a pleading look plastered across his features.

"It would be unfair for me to know and not to tell my husband, Shishou," she answered honestly.

"Ah. The curse of being a medic; you no longer have any more important surprises," her teacher chimed in before Itachi began questioning his wife on how she already knew. "Would you care to do the gin outs, Sakura-chan?"

With a quick nod, all attention was back on the pinkette.

"'Tachi-kun, our little 'tadpole' is going to be a little girl."

Itachi's eyes shine so brightly he almost would have been able to light the entire city overnight.

"I know you've always wanted a boy, but..." Itachi cut her off.

"I don't care! A girl is even better. I want her to be like you. As long as she's like you. I couldn't be a happier man."

"You want a daughter with nothing but stubbornness?" Tsunade chimed in after having pulled the 'wand' from her student, leaving the picture on the screen for the new parents to admire.

"Shishou!"

* * *

 **Readers, I'm very sorry for the delay in stories, but I've been suffering from writer's block. The only reason I got this one out so quickly was because my laptop killed itself (after an update, absolutely nothing is working), so I've borrowed my boyfriend's iPad. I'm also figuring my next move out when it comes to writing, so it's giving me ideas and now I've actually got the time and inspiration to write.**

 **On another note though, on the rare occasion I do choose to write a sequel to any of the stories of the 50 Shinobi Theme Challenge, it will only be written after all 50 stories are complete and out there. You can request, but I make no promises.**

 **THANK** **YOU ALL FOR READING. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK :D  
**


End file.
